Power of Pink
by Mirchiru Nakadai
Summary: Vypra has been revived and attacks Mirinoi in hopes of getting the Quasar Sabers. Karone and Kendrix manage to save the pink quasar saber but the others are taken. The go to earth and with the help of other Pink Rangers they fight to rid the earth of Vypr


Power of Pink (all pics for this fic will be in this album AstronemaZhane4eva/Power of Pink Data Cards - Photobucket - Video and Image Hosting)

Rangers:  
MMPRKimberly Ann Hart Oliver MMARCestria Cranston

ZeoKatherine Hillard DeSantos TurboCassie Chan Johnson SpaceKarone GalaxyKendrix Morgan Corbett LRDana Mitchell Grayson TFJennifer Scotts Collins WFAlyssa Evans/ Shayla Baliton

NSKapri Bradley

DTCassidy James

SPDSydney Carson MF Vida Bly OO Rose Hartford

Allies:  
Mrs. Angela Rawlings Captain Mitchell Alpha 7 Random Ranger Appearances

Villains:  
Vypra Ganon (AN: Yes Robbie I took the name from Zelda)  
Batlings

Confirmed Pairings:  
Kimberly/Tommy Cestria/Billy Katherine/Rocky Cassie/TJ Karone/Zhane Kendrix/Leo Dana/Carter Jen/Wes Alyssa/Cole Shayla/Merrick Kapri/Hunter Cassidy/Ethan Sydney/Bridge Vida/Xander Rose/Mack

Angela Rawlings was reading over charts at the new Aqua base built after the Lightspeed Rangers decided they didn't want to stop helping Mariner Bay. She dropped the folder she was holding when she saw the space craft flying out from the sea. She went to a screen and punched buttons to get information. She gulped fearing what she saw, the energy readings coming from the ship matched that of Vypra. She turned to a technician and said in a calm voice "Get the Captain now."

Dana Grayson walked into her father's office with her husband Carter, and her brother Ryan. They had been on the Aqua base when Angela had found the disturbing news. Though only Dana had been summoned the two men were curious as to what exactly was happening. When the Captain looked up at them they all saluted before taking a seat at the conference table. "What's going on Dad? I thought we destroyed Vypra with the Time Force Rangers."

Captain Mitchell looked at his only daughter and sighed "That's what we all thought till today and there is no mistaking that its her. The news gets even worse than that. NASADA has confirmed that she was on a direct course to Mirinoi. Should she get her hands on the Quasar Sabers she will be more than any of us can handle. I have a feeling that is what she's after."

Dana still looked confused "So why did you ask me for this mission and not all of us?"

Angela put a stack of files on the table in front of Dana. "These are the files of all pink rangers on earth and potential pink rangers. We want you to assemble them for a pink ranger only mission. We've already gotten in contact with Mirinoi and warned them of the impending attack on Mirinoi. But our sources say that it was too late, by the time the message reached Mirinoi all the Quasar Sabers but the Pink Quasar Saber were taken. Two pink rangers on Mirinoi are following Vypra back to Earth as we speak. Whatever ship Vypra is using is faster than even the Astro Megaship Mach II. Kendrix Corbett has also confirmed that she is much more powerful than when you last faced her."

Dana looked at the files "So you want me to go all around finding these pink rangers for this mission?"

Captain Mitchell spoke up this time "Kendrix said she and her companion will deal with those in Angel Grove and Reefside as for the others that's up to you. We've gotten in contact with the future SPD and they will be sending their pink ranger to help. We'll meet here in a week at 0800 sharp." Captain Mitchell gave them a salute signaling their time to leave.

Dana flipped through the files as she walked through the halls of the Aqua base with Ryan and Carter. When they got to the yellow jeep she turned around and saluted them "Wish me luck."

Carter kissed her before saluting back "Be careful out there and tell Kendrix and Jen hello for me."

Ryan hugged his sister and kissed her cheek "Same here and don't do anything rash you just got married after all."

Dana smiled at them "Oh you know me." She winked and blew them a kiss before getting in the jeep and taking off for the surface.

Karone sat looking at the Astro Morpher on her wrist. She looked over at Alpha 7 piloting the Mach II and smiled. "Are you alright?" Kendrix asked as she put her hand on Karone's shoulder.

Karone smiled "Yeah I'm just thinking."

Kendrix nodded "Don't worry we'll make everything right and then you can take that vacation with Zhane."

Karone smiled "I hated having to leave him on Earth after our wedding but Mirinoi was in need of supplies and I new how to get there at the time. Then with everything that's happened I wasn't able to get back to Earth. I will admit I'm glad I was there to help you today even though I wasn't much help."

Kendrix smiled "You did fine and maybe you can snag a few minutes alone with Zhane when we find Cassie." Kendrix pointed at the view screen where Earth was visible.

TBC... 


End file.
